KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2015
23:35:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:59 Chat bot 23:36:00 (omg) 23:36:03 wtf 23:36:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:36:18 Whoa 23:36:22 teen is a sock o.o 23:36:25 I just found out something 23:36:29 No max 23:36:32 [[]]/kick 23:36:41 You can kick people with that 23:36:50 what? 23:37:02 Mod only 23:37:14 !seen JjBlueDreamer1 23:37:14 I haven't seen JjBlueDreamer1 since I have been here. 23:37:55 !ignore Max-champ 23:37:56 HypercaneTeen: Now ignoring Max-champ. 23:38:03 (epic) 23:38:10 Lol 23:38:11 !hello 23:38:11 Hello there 23:38:24 And now my life is done 23:38:24 Poor Max :P 23:38:25 good now i can beat both teen and bot 23:38:28 /die 23:38:31 !unignore Max-champ 23:38:32 HypercaneTeen: Max-champ is no longer being ignored. 23:38:32 /me dies 23:39:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:11 !commands 23:39:17 Hm 23:39:20 /me buries FG in the middle of the high way, ignoring disturbed motoriests. 23:39:34 /me teleports out 23:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:40:13 !tell JjBlueDreamer1 hi I finally did it! 23:40:14 HypercaneTeen: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see him. 23:40:41 Motorist: *coming from Salem* That person teleported? O_O WITCH! Get out the pitch forks and torches, we got a witch trial :D 23:40:41 Him 23:40:55 Teen 23:41:02 Your bot called Jj a he 23:41:10 fail 23:41:10 Oh 23:41:18 your bot is a fail like you 23:41:24 Max >_> 23:41:29 Hmm...I wounder if I can kick the bot 23:41:37 Please don't fg 23:41:42 Oh okay 23:41:50 You said please, I won't do it 23:41:51 I spent a lot of time trying to configure it 23:42:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:49 ORG PM 23:45:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:09 !updated 23:47:11 HypercaneTeen: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~57 lines in the log buffer. 23:47:23 okay guys I gotta go.....it was nice meeting you .... I will be back tomorrow :) 23:47:23 !updatelogs 23:47:29 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 60 lines to the page). 23:48:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:30 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:48:32 -!- Beastiefan83 has left Special:Chat. 23:48:32 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:02 Jj (omfg) 23:49:11 I did it for us 23:49:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:49:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:49:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:50:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:50:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:50 Did what? 23:50:50 JjBlueDreamer1, HypercaneTeen told you: hi I finally did it! 23:50:57 HAHAH XD 23:51:01 HELLO BOT! 23:51:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:51:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:42 watch this jj 23:51:56 !ignore Max-champ 23:51:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:09 (epic) 23:52:29 !unignore Max-champ 23:52:29 HypercaneTeen: Max-champ is no longer being ignored. 23:52:45 your bot called jj a him 23:52:52 XD 23:52:54 I know >_> 23:53:03 I don't know how to change that 23:53:10 But is the bot good jj? 23:53:17 Hey. i don't mind being called a him XD 23:53:28 It's great 23:53:29 its amazing! 23:53:34 We finally now have chat logs 23:53:41 !updated 23:53:42 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 06:13 ago. There are currently ~39 lines in the log buffer. 23:53:50 !updatelogs 23:53:52 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 41 lines to the page). 23:53:59 XD 23:54:33 Oh btw I requested my bot to have a bot flag so it doesn't continue to overwhelm RecentChanges 23:55:56 !tell Kururu_Gunso hi what do you think of the bot lol 23:55:57 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Kururu Gunso your message the next time I see him. 23:56:51 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:02 Stella 23:57:07 yes 23:57:12 What do you think we now have a chat bot! 23:57:16 [[]]:D 23:57:29 oh we do 23:57:57 nice 23:57:59 Leave it to Teen to be a Bot Master :D 23:58:12 Nice? *Laughs* It's great! 23:58:13 I actually had help 23:58:21 Still, that takes a lot of work 23:58:21 I know 23:58:23 But thanks 23:58:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:29 I know it does 23:58:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:59:04 So hopefully by tomorrow or Tuesday it'll be flagged as a bot here 23:59:20 So it will no longer flood recentchanges 23:59:27 the ninja master was challenged to combat 23:59:34 the ninja master won 23:59:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 06 14